Mixier Worlds
by Starkreactor
Summary: The sequel to Mixed Worlds. Death has returned, this time to tell her team that our world is the one in trouble this time! Two new recruits, return of old foes, and Deadpool still hasn't shut up! R&R! Discontinued, Sorry.
1. Pool's visitor

Hey guys! Well, due to Mixed worlds being liked by Captian Deadpool, I have decided to post the first chapter of Mixier Worlds, the sequel requested by my brother. He is the reason I wrote the first one in the first place, so thank him. Enjoy!

* * *

"WEASEL????!!!"

Deadpool walked through his house, pausing every few seconds to shout his 'friend's name again.

"YO, WEASEL?? AL?? HIDE-AND-SEEK IS ONLY FUN IF _**I**_ START THE GAME……"

He stopped to cock his shotgun dramatically.

"GUYS!!??"

He made a face, peering around a corner through his mask's eyepieces, practically his eyes by now. He carried his very large shotgun James-Bond style, and shuffling against the wall, suspiciously peering around another corner. Suddenly there was a rush of air behind him and he pivoted, aiming the gun in the direction of the individual standing in front of him.

*THUNK*

The gun hit the ground, "Well, darling, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, or sore whatever…." Deadpool attempted to purr.

Death gave a chuckle. "Nice to see you too Deadpool."

She was about to say something else before Wade held a gloved hand up, signaling her to stop. He then proceeded to feel his ribs, head, twist around to look at his back, and otherwise ensure that his anatomy was unharmed. Finally he put puzzled fingers to his wrist, and, after ascertaining that he was still alive looked quizzically at the robed woman before him.

Death watched his strange behavior for a moment before busting out in hysterical laughter at his look. When she recovered enough to talk again, Deadpool was still in the exact same position, as if he had been frozen the whole time. The still puzzled look on his face threatened to send her over into more giggles.

Deadpool patiently waited for her to catch her breath (not that Death really needed breath, but still, humor me) while he re-arranged his expression to a less amusing one.

Once she was recovered he asked "So, if I'm not dead, or dying, or really high, or really wasted, or in some sort of daydream, or night dream if it is night time, though you can't really tell, and you could be a skeptic considering the fact that _somewhere _it is _always_ night, unless you count just which side the sun is on at the moment, but that seems very selfish and picky, and TOTALLY American, then why are you here?" He asked, looking up from where he had been counting on his fingers during his little word rampage.

***DEADPOOL INTURRUPTION-----FATAL ERROR*** **HOLD THE PHONE!!! That was a TERRIBLE choice of words. How about "Incredibly eloquent chain of reasoning", or "Intelligent vocal war of thoughts and philosophies?" Seriously, 'word rampage??' WTH???? Wait, I just talked in text lingo, **_**sweeeeet**_**. Let me try again! OMG!!! WTF??? FYI???? BYOB!!!! Cool. Any way, I'm trying to snag a hot dead chick, so be more careful on how you write me, yea?**

"I am here because I need your help."

Deadpool bowed graciously, pretending to sweep a hat off of his head as he did so. "Your wish is my command my lady." He said, kissing her hand.

Death smiled and rolled her eyes, If only the new recruits would be this easy.

"Have the titans escaped this time? Or perhaps some rogue mutant bacteria?" He asked politely, fingering a flamethrower on his back.

Death stared at him for a moment before just letting it go. "No, this time your staying in your world. I seem to have a similar problem, only this time it's, well, reversed. Instead of things running amuck in my world, you seem to have the problem. Somehow there is a glitch in the veil between your world and mine, and now creatures long dead are coming back. Right now they are just spirits, but if they feed, well, they will have bodies again."

Deadpool cocked his head, rubbing his chin as he thought. "So we are going to have a zombie infestation huh?" He asked as he strode towards his weapons room.. "Flamethrower, throwing knives, flamethrower, shotgun, flamethrower, SMG, flamethrower…."

Death smiled and shook her head as she watched Wade rifle through his arsenal. "Yes, something like that. I need you and a group I have chosen to meet in the woods just south of here. I have a clearing in a cemetery where everyone will meet. Be there by midnight, and I will finish briefing everyone there."

Logan sat on top of a worn tombstone, his cigar providing a faint glow that lit his face whenever he drew on it. He was staring suspiciously at a young man that was leaning against a broken monument across from him. The individual had a head of tossed bronze hair, and pale skin, but the most interesting was his eyes. They were pitch black ringed in liquid gold. Logan immediately thought he was a mutant, but something told him otherwise. For one thing, he didn't even smell remotely human. For another, when Logan had passed him earlier, he couldn't hear a heartbeat. That made him especially suspicious. He broke his stare from the man and swept it around the circle, noting who else was there.

On his left, Claw lounged on another broken monument, Farcius settled in on his shoulder. Logan noted that the bird actually glowed slightly in the darkness of the woods. To Logan's right, Legolas sat next to a tree, his bow laying comfortably on it's side. Next to Legolas, Master Chief stood with several weapons on his back, and across from him was another newcomer, someone who had been in the papers a lot lately. Iron Man. He was the brightest glowing, his chest piece all but lighting up the circle.

Logan heaved a heavy sigh. "Where _is _she?"

Claw gave a lazy shrug. "She said midnight, according to the moon it's about then."

Tony glanced at the time display in his helmet before retracting it into a compartment in the back of his suit, a new feature that allowed him to walk around de-helmeted without carrying the thing. "It's 12:20, she's definitely late."

Logan sighed again and started fingering one of his claws, watching absently how it caught the moonlight.

"Maybe Deadpool is holding her up." Legolas sniggered.

"Aw, if he is I'm gonna……" Logan started, before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry we are late." Deadpool's voice came from behind. Logan pivoted to find that Deadpool had tapped him with the cold barrel of the shotgun. "You were saying, fur ball?" Wade asked as he walked around his friend, suddenly jumping up to sit lazily on another large tombstone.

Death strode to the center of the circle, not offering an explanation as to why they were late. Logan decided not to ask.

"Thank you all for coming." Death began, calling everyone's attention. "Before we begin I am sure that you would like to know who our newcomers are. The young man across from Logan is Edward, and I'm sure a few of you will have heard of Iron Man already, or Tony."

Tony raised his gauntleted hand and waved apprehensively.

"Didn't we do well enough on our own last time?" Logan asked, eyeing the pompous playboy skeptically.

Tony frowned. Edward shifted slightly, his gold eyes narrowing.

"You did very well Logan, but I thought it couldn't hurt to have more help, believe me, the more talent you have with you the better. The creatures you are facing are intangible at the moment, but very tough. Once they feed and solidify, they will be equal to what they were in life, with one exception."

"Oh joy! The inevitable exception." Tony muttered.

Death smiled at his reaction, then continued. "They will be able to summon minions, basically anything that was dead they can raise into servant zombies."

"Told you we would have a zombie problem!! Was I right or what?" Deadpool piped up, looking very proud. Edward rolled his eyes, remaining silent.

Death continued. "If you can prevent their feeding, they should be easier to destroy. They look like faint silhouettes of their former selves right now, and generally heat weapons are best against them."

Tony suddenly perked up as he realized that he was one of the few heroes present that had a good heat weapon on him.

"OOOO yea!! Flame throwers baby!!" Deadpool crowed.

Death nodded approvingly. "It would be prudent for you all to have a fire weapon of some sort, though when it comes down to the last claws and bullets _will_ work, just not nearly as well"

Legolas nodded. "What sort of creatures are we dealing with this time?"

Death thought for a moment, closing her eyes as she swept her realm telepathically to search for any vacancies. "I believe you have three Volteri, a small squad of Elites, numerous cave trolls, four hell hounds, three werewolves, sixteen aliens, and the emerald serpent."

Claw uttered a low growl. "That will be awkward." He muttered, glancing down at the hard, green scales that formed his armor.

"I'm sorry to say this, but that is so far what we have, the rift isn't fixed yet. I will keep each of you updated through these." She said, holding up seven crystals, each a different color. They were each on a strange black chain, very thin, but very strong. She began striding around the circle, giving a crystal to each.

Red for Deadpool, black for Claw, gold for Edward, yellow for Logan, blue for the Chief, purple for Legolas, and sliver for Tony. Death herself wore a clear one.

"Put these on. They will act like an intercom system. You can call anyone wearing the crystal by simply saying the color crystal you wish to contact. Only the person wearing the crystal will be able to hear what is said unless that person gives it permission to allow someone else to hear as well. Claw, yours will automatically extend to Farcius. I suggest memorizing the colors now, because these may come in handy. They can also only be taken off by yourself or me, that way they can't break or get stolen unless you remove them. Any questions?"

Logan raised his hand sarcastically.

"What Logan?"

"Where do we start?"

"Good question. And I'm not so sure the answer will be one you are looking for. I believe that the portal will open in the center of New York city."

Tony's mouth fell open. "That's gonna be fun to explain to the authorities." He commented.

Death nodded. "Tell me about it. Claw, I believe that you will find the emerald serpent more around Liberty Island. He will need to feed much more before he is solid, but don't underestimate him. The aliens will probably head for the sewers right away, but for the rest you are on your own, good luck."

Suddenly she vanished. Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the spot where Death had been a moment ago.

"Guess she was in a hurry." Legolas commented somewhat sarcastically.

"Lets hope in a hurry to seal that portal." The Chief replied. Everyone nodded.

"Time for us to be in a hurry." Deadpool announced, grabbing hold of each individual in a series of teleportations before teleporting everyone to the center of the Big Apple itself. The second they made it there Deadpool immediately regretted porting that many people at once and used the nearby fountain to puke in. Tony wasn't looking so healthy himself at the moment either.

"Ugh, never again." Claw muttered, Farcius looking slightly ruffled. Before anyone could notice that he wasn't there, Edward arrived behind them in a puff of air. His hair looked windblown.

"Did you **_run_**?" The Chief asked incredulously. Edward gave a wry smile.

"Yea. I could see that something like this was coming so I avoided it."

"Lucky you." Logan muttered. As soon as everyone was sure that they weren't about to follow Deadpool's example, they looked around.

"Looks like we got here before they did. Nobody seems panicked, and there is no property damage just yet." Tony observed, glancing behind him as if he expected something to sneak up on him and prove him wrong.

"Guess your right." Logan said, sniffing the air. Immediately after he said this, there was a deafening crack, and the giant fountain split in two, the water pooling to one side or the other as if there was an invisible barrier keeping it from draining into the crevice.

* * *

Ok, so quick clear up, the 'Emerald Serpant' was a sea serpant that Claw fights in my second Claw story. (I don't have it up, I wrote it in a notebook) Claw, having the last of his original armor destroyed in the fight, skins the serpant and makes his current armor out of the scales. The scales are alien acid proof, just so you know ;D

Reviews?


	2. Fight in the Big Apple

"**Guess your right." Logan said, sniffing the air. Immediately after he said this, there was a deafening crack, and the giant fountain split in two, the water pooling to one side or the other as if there was an invisible barrier keeping it from draining into the crevice. **

An eerie purple glow seeped from the rift, and soon shadows began morphing and clawing their way out as well. The group looked on in horrified amazement as the literal living shadows of the creatures crawled out, leaving deep rakes in the ground where their talons scrambled for footing.

Claw backed up in amazement as the shadow of the serpent that he had killed slithered it's way out of the crevice as if it were swimming.

As each silhouette emerged, the form of the creature became recognizable; an alien there, a werewolf here. Deadpool and Tony were already busy with their weapons, but the creatures moved at light speed, shrieking like banshees when the fire touched them. People who had gathered to stop and stare when the fountain had cracked now ran in a panic, shouting and screaming as the ebony ghosts pursued them.

Claw sprang to action, along with the rest of the team he noted, and began defending any human that the shadows came near. It wasn't easy. One of the werewolves was able to rake a deep gash in Claw's arm, and although it didn't leave an actual wound, the claw marks showed up as frozen white lines of flesh pouring an aching cold deep into Claw's bicep. He roared in pain, retaliating with his spear as Farcius darted round to latch onto the wolf's back. The animal arched in anger, but Farcius was like a living fire on his spine and wouldn't let go.

Across the square, Edward and Logan were back to back fighting off four aliens, slashing and punching anything that got near. Logan had been able to slash his claws deep into one of the aliens heads, but it did little damage and Logan got his knuckles badly frostbitten in the process. For once in his life he silently thanked Stryker for the Adamantium coating his weapons.

Edward seemed to be faring much better, and Logan noted that part of the reason was that the newcomer was at least as fast as the shadow creatures were. He dodged and attacked with such speed and agility that even Logan's eyes had trouble tracking him. With a small stab of envy he also noticed that Edward could touch the beasts without any ill side effects.

Deadpool was standing on one side of the still gaping crevice, blasting fluid tank after fluid tank of flamethrower fuel into the churning black mass below him. Iron man hovered above, trying to get any creatures that slipped past Deadpool's fire wall.

"OW!! SON OF A-" Deadpool drowned out his own words as he grabbed the other flamethrower off his back and proceeded to dual blast a particularly large shadow that had frozen his foot to the ground.

The Chief was doing well too, he had discovered that plasma grenades worked wonders, the plasma eating away at the monsters like acid. He had four left and suddenly tapped his crystal, having an idea. It began to glow an he spoke into it.

"Red, silver." He commanded, contacting both Tony and Deadpool at once. "Hey guys, back up a little, I have an idea." He said, shooting an alien that was charging him from across the square.

"No thanks Chief-o, we have things under ! control!" Deadpool ground back, dual blasting another dark shape with a cry of "DIE MOTHER $$%!!!"

Iron Man, on the other hand, had seen what the Chief's grenades did, and decided that he knew what he was doing. He flew down, curving behind Deadpool, and while he was still busy cussing, picked him up, pinning his arms to his sides and speeding away from the danger zone. Unfortunately, between the time Deadpool's fire wall was down, and the Chief launched his grenade attack, a huge cloud of indistinguishable shapes poured out of the crack, letting who knew how many new things into the heart of New York. Legolas was deep in battle with a cave troll when an earth-shaking rumble knocked him off of his feet. The shadow creatures took this moment to flee, leaving the square empty of all but the team.

Once Legolas was back on his feet he turned towards the fountain, seeing that it was sealed back up, only a thin crack in the marble showing that anything had happened. The area around the fountain was a different matter. Patches of ice and destruction was scattered around the circle, and so was part of Iron Man's shoulder armor.

"Silver." Legolas muttered into his crystal.

"Yea?" Tony asked, sounding pained and agitated.

"What happened, are you well? You lost some of your armor." From a distance Legolas saw Iron Man stand up behind a destroyed car, holding his head in agony.

"Deadpool happened to me." Legolas' eyebrows went up as he stared at Tony, who was now tugging at his helmet. From the distance it looked as if it were stuck.

"What did you do?" The elf asked, striding over.

Tony's reply came through the air, instead of the crystals. "I got him away from his little pyro party." He sounded even angrier through the robotic synthesizer in the mask.

Now that Legolas was up close he could see that Deadpool had _welded_ Iron Man's helmet to his suit. Tony was lucky he could still move his neck.

The elf tried not to laugh. "Maybe you should have Logan examine the damage, he could probably remove it for you."

Tony's posture became rigid, and a reflexive hand reached to rub his throat. Nearby Claw laughed, joining the party with Wolverine in his wake.

"I'm sure he'll be careful." The large predator chuckled.

Logan strode up to Tony, and without another word flashed a single claw out, severing the metal holding Iron Man prisoner. For a moment Tony didn't move, didn't breathe, and he was almost sure that his heart had stopped. Slowly he opened one eye, then the other, and brought hands up to lift the damaged helm off of his head. Holding the helmet in one hand he ran trembling fingers across his neck. Every one watched him in amusement as he found it, of course, undamaged.

Logan gave a low chuckle. "Few can handle the wrath of the merc with a mouth."

"Got that right pussy cat." Deadpool suddenly broke in. "Listen tin man, you EVER move me out of my element again I WILL KILL YOU." He threatened, his words packing quite the punch with the flamethrower pressed against Tony's now unprotected forehead.

A whistle came from behind, interrupting Deadpool's death glare.

"And I thought I could have a temper." Edward said, coming up to the circle. The Chief was close behind.

"We have everyone?" He asked, looking around.

Farcius landed on Claw's shoulder and chirped a yes.

"Now," Edward started. "Where do we begin?"

***Deadpool interruption* Hi guys! Its me, merc with a mouth. I would like to thank all my sponsors for making it so I could be here tonight. So thank you Deadpool, Wade, Wade Wilson, and the now deceased T-ray who's entrails make such a nice centerpiece, don't you think? I'm just here to tell you that the author is currently suffering from writer's block and needs to brainstorm some more. She wants to inform her characters and her readers that the block doesn't seem to be too bad, so don't get your panties in a bunch about it OK? She would also like to say that Deadpool wasn't the person she ask- wait a minute. Who writes this stuff? *throws bunched up paper over his shoulder* Yea, forget that. The author is having a brain fart and there is nothing you can do about it! So leave it to me. Go and have your stupid intermissions and debate about whether the meaning of life is shaving cream or pink teddy bears. *Deadpool marches off stage, intent on killing the author if she fails to continue to write.* Oh! And that welding job? Maaco's got nothing on me baby! Work of art.**

***4 hours later* Ooo! Ooo! She's back!! Round of applause ladies and gentlemen!!**

Wolverine and the rest of the team decided that they would head in different directions, Claw and Legolas going after the serpent, Wolverine heading into the sewers with Edward, and Master Chief and Deadpool joining Iron Man in sweeping the city. Before they headed out they all connected their crystals to Death's, contacting her to see what exactly had escaped. She answered, but sounded frenzied.

"You guys had better hurry, three aliens and a slew of cave trolls are already solid and instinctively heading for the nearest cemetery."

Logan frowned. That was all they needed.

"How do you know what became solid?" The Chief asked curiously.

"I just picked up the souls of five terrified humans. That's how."

Tony shivered.

"What do you think we are dealing with?" Wolverine asked.

"I am having a hard time re-gaining my mental bearings. Ever since the rift opened everything is scrambled."

"Sooo…" Logan pressed.

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

Wolverine sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "All right, thanks." The crystals dis-connected and the team split up.

* * *

Enjoy? Let me know! Sugesstions welcome too, flames used against the shadow thingies. I want to warn you that I have NO IDEA when this will be continued as I have many other things I am working on and have been stuck on this story for a LONG time. Sorry, but you know writers block *sigh* Maybe Deadpool's threats will work soon.........


End file.
